


Remember

by SkyeGrayson



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGrayson/pseuds/SkyeGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the life you live is all just a life? A figment of your imagination? Even if it is, you still exist. You exist in that reality you've created. You must remember otherwise you'll be forgotten and no-one should be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First post on here! Quick story! I hope you enjoy this! Tell me what you think of it.   
> I wrote this quickly a few hours ago. I haven't really been writing much but this video, - Eleven+Clara|Secrets (on youtube)   
> -> watch?v=ND1_wk6-wL0 - this video inspired me to write this.

* * *

_Remember_

* * *

‘’To be trapped. To be trapped in the body of something you’re not. She dreamed it for herself because the truth was too terrible…’’

The Doctor paced around what he called home. His Tardis. Fingers gliding over each button, metal screw, visible wiring...

This is home to him.

_What if she had felt like that?_

What if Oswin had felt at peace with where she lived? To be stuck in a room for a year, to hear the shrill electric crackles of Dalek’s voices, to hear the constant drone of rustic machinery long forgotten collide themselves against the door of where you call ‘home’.

Whereas the Doctor, he hears the whirring of active engines and the well-known sound of his Tardis. The dimly lit ‘box’ that he walked around with such pride and at times if you were one of the lucky few, you’d stay as a guest and go with the flow of the adventure the Doctor would bring.

_But Oswin had no-one…_

Oswin was trapped. She thought she was alone and against the Daleks and when she’d finally found someone, someone who she thought could be a friend. The truth was revealed.

_What if I’m living a lie?_

To be told that what you had known for as long as you could remember was a lie. What Oswin had become accustomed too was in fact a lie.

What if the Doctor lives a lie? What if he too, was living a dream? That all the guests that come aboard, step into his home are in fact figments of his imagination. That all the hardship, the good times and the bad…are all just installations in his memory. The deaths he’s seen, experienced, the pain is all just a cruel twisted nightmare fused with this make believe life…

Oswin thought her life was real but it only took a few words to break down the protective walls she’d built on around a false life. To realize that she was a human once but her mind was trapped in a Dalek and that strange, surreal metallic body that could feel nothing was trapped inside an Asylum.

_It was all a lie…_

Yes, a lie. A cruel trick of fate.

It was all in her head and what she remembered of her appearance was from a former life. She dreamt up her surroundings, in reality her decaying metal shell was secured by heavy chains. Isolated in a white room, a place to keep her ‘’safe’’, to hide away the broken puppet that was once used so long ago.

The noises she heard were fellow comrades outside her door, fellow Daleks that were accepted once but as time passed and the machinery became worn. They were deemed ‘insane’ and ended up in the Asylum. The drones and echoes outside her door were the sound of broken voices, not rusty mechanisms.

The racket of Daleks throwing themselves against her door were really cries for help. Others needing help, even if they were not once human at all. Their programming was so exact that even they cried out of help.

‘’ _I’m human!’’_

‘’ _Not anymore…’’_

They were all locked away in an Asylum and labelled ‘mentally deranged’. Strewn aside, no longer needed or wanted. Told they had no place in life anymore. Pushed aside as if their lives were never lived and they next existed.

_Broken toys forgotten…_

Nothing should ever be forgotten. Not like Oswin. This is why we must…

_Remember._

‘’ _I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human. Remember me.’’_

‘’Yes…Remember.’’

If you remember that person you once knew, the memories you had and the time you spent with them. You’re honouring their memory, you’re honouring them. The Doctor himself, he exists. Even if his life could be false, he exists in that dream his mind has created and if the guests that have entered his home at times are real. He lives on inside their thoughts and memories. He is alive no matter what his life truly is. His existence has etched itself into their minds, he will always be remembered. So those who do remember him are honouring him.

_To truly exist. To be._

If you’ve existed once. Hasn’t your existence itself left a tiny scratch on the surface of the universe? Even if the mind or the soul itself leaves you. Until your time is up, you still are someone. Machine or human.

You exist.

That should never be forgotten.

_Run!_ _Run, you clever boy. And remember._


End file.
